PMD: Snowy Mountains
by ShinoShujiyaki
Summary: When you become a Pokémon and you want to find out where you came from then you want to figure it out fast! Follow a Treecko and her partner a Phanpy on an awesome journey through the world of Pokémon!


**Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Snowy Mountains**

**This is my first fanfic… I hope you peoples like this! Oh and since I don't have a lot of characters you can make your own! This is what the sign up sheet should look like:**

**Names:**

**What Pokémons:**

**Personalities: **

**Team Name: **

**Anyways, the name of the book is Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Snowy Mountains… Kinda random but if you can give me a better name I will take it! **

**I am also new on fanfiction so go easy on me! Constructive critisim and reviews is what I need so go ahead and review!**

**Wow… This is like half a page… So to the story!**

**Chapter 1: Meeting Phanpy**

My eyes opened to see a shadow. "Oh good, you are awake!" a voice piped up.

I sat up and rubbed my head. I then saw a Phanpy a couple feet away. "You're a Pokémon that can talk! I'm a human!" my tail wagged and I gasped. "Am I a Pokémon?"

_A tail? Oh my Arceus! _The thought popped into my head.

"Of course! Right now we are in Lapras Bluff. It's my home since I've been to chicken to join the guild…" he said looking across the sea. "But when I found you, you were knocked out cold. So I dragged you here!"

I crawled to a bucket full of water and looked at the reflection. In the reflection I saw a small, female Treecko.

"Is that me?" I asked to myself and the other Pokémon. It nodded and smiled.

"I'm Dory. What's your name?" he asked his feet shuffling.

"My name is Ivory…" I said clutching my head. My tail flicked around and I breathed heavily.

That's when I blacked out.

"Hey, wake up!" Dory shouted to me. I jumped up and growled. He flinched and sighed. "I found this outside. It says: 'Follow this map to find treasure and find who you really are…'. What do you think it means?"

I shrugged, grabbed the paper and placed it on the ground. I flipped it over and there was a map with red dots leading to some mountains.

"We should finish this! It might be something for me to find out more about myself. Or maybe some treasure! Come on," I brightened and looked at the Phanpy.

"I don't know about this Ivory. Those mountains are dangerous and we aren't very strong," Dory answered his eyes glowed with fear.

"Fine, I'll go by myself! More treasure for me!" I had played this trick before on someone and gotten away with it.

He growled and walked to the ladder.

"I'll go but we need to rest and buy supplies first…" Dory climbed up with me on his heels.

I nodded and padded away towards music and an eerie light.

The Phanpy trudged in front of me.

"This is Shiny Town. That's the Gardevoir Sister's shop I was talking about. They are really, really nice Pokémon!"

We walked up and a shiny Gardevoir smiled at us.

"Hello and welcome to the Physic shop. What do you need?" she asked, her voice like honey and her eyes glowed with kindness.

"How about that green scarf, blue scarf, two Oran berries and three apples please," I told her. She disappeared for a moment then returned with the asked items.

"That will be 300 poké," Gardevoir put her hand out and looked at me then at Dory.

He sighed and placed the money on the counter in front of us.

"Thank you. And have a nice day!" she floated away and we looked at each other.

"Off we go!" I exclaimed pushing Dory forward. He growled but moved anyway. I placed the scarf around my neck and sighed.

I helped Phanpy put his on and trudged along the road.

"We'll be our own rescue team. How about Team Blizzard?" I spoke up feeling the fabric around my neck.

"Why blizzard?"

"I don't know! It was the first thing that popped into my head!"

"How about Team Fade? Or Team Shadow?" Dory looked at me and I glared at him.

"Team Snowshadow!"

His eyes lit up and he nodded quickly. "That is awesome!"

By the time we stopped talking we had made it to the top of the big hill. I looked around then down at the map.

I raised my hand and pointed northeast.

"That is the way we should be headed. It leads to Blizzard Mountains," my tail dropped and I shivered.

Dory bounded away and looked back. "Coming?"

I bounded after him and smiled. I carried the apples and the Oran berries in my paws or hands or whatever…

"We should make a bag to hold these. I can't keep holding them!" I said breathing heavily. I took a bite of one of the apples and plopped on the ground.

"Hold on! I'll make one!" Dory raced away and came back quickly with reeds in his mouth.

"I know how to make stuff out of reeds. Maybe I can make a bag!" he began weaving and folding.

I finished the apple and threw it the opposite direction. Then I heard a low growl. I turned and saw an angry Ekans.

"What the heck wassss that for?" it hissed at me.

"I didn't mean to sir. I didn't know you were there," I said my voice trembling. Dory looked up and frowned fearfully.

"Well, we will have to battle to sssee what happensss to you!" it came up and lunged at me.

I hissed as its fangs dug into my skin. I screeched in pain and smacked it with my paw/hand. I looked at Dory and he nodded slowly.

He jumped at the Ekans and hit its head. It slithered back and hissed. I charged at it and hit it with my tail.

"Ow!" it yelled jumping at me again. He slapped me with his tail and I growled in pain.

"Tackle!" Dory and I yelled at the same time. We hit the Ekans and it fell to the ground. I took a bit of the Oran berry and stuck it in its mouth. I ate the rest.

It got up and sighed. "Sorry about that… I'm not used to more Pokémon being here. I'm Fang. This is Swampy Forest."

"I'm Ivory and this is Dory. We are Team Idory! Well not exactly we aren't a part of a guild or anything…" I looked at Fang and smiled.

"Oh well, come with me. If you don't have anywhere to stay for the night at least…" he started to slither away and I took a step forward.

"We'll come," I yawned and nudged Dory. He grunted but moved.

"I don't really trust this guy…" Dory whispered to me. I kept looking ahead and sighed.

"If Fang is letting us stay at his home or whatever then we can trust him…"

Soon a huge hut appeared and it looked like a Feraligatr? I walked faster to catch up with Fang and looked at him.

"Is this a guild? Please don't say yes…" I asked him.

"It is but you can do your own thing. You make a team, sleep, eat and take missions. We only take half of your money and you keep the rest. There is also a small village there," Fang explained looking at the Feraligatr.

I snorted angrily and looked back at Dory. He gave me a look and shrugged.

Fang stopped and stepped on a grate in front of him. "What Pokémon? What Pokémon? An Ekans! An Ekans! You may come in but who are the others?" a voice called from below.

Fang lowered to the ground and whispered to the voice. "Okay then! Open the gate!"

We walked through and I gasped in surprise. The village was full of different Pokémon, fire types, ground and rock. They stared at us as if they hadn't seen a Pokémon like us or something.

There were only fire, ground, rock and poison types there anyway… "Why are they staring at us?" I piped up.

"They haven't seen a grass type in a while. You are the first one to come in one-hundred years…" Fang rasped.

We arrived at the Feraligatr hut and stepped inside. We went down a ladder then another.

(A/N: It's kinda like the one in the second and third, like Wigglytuff guild at least… To the story!)

Fang slipped through a door and beckoned us to follow.

"So, you are the ones who wish to create a team? Your names and team name please," a Feraligatr spoke to us calmly.

"I'm Dory and this is Ivory. We want to be Team Snowshadow," the Phanpy surprised me and he looked at me.

The Feraligatr nodded and opened his jaws.

"Gator!"

**Well, hope that was good enough for you… I don't know why a Feraligatr but if you do have a good name for him that would be great instead of calling his the Feraligatr all the time!**

**And I have a segment called: Answer the Question! Sorry if  
I copied people but it is a good idea! Here is the question:**

**What Pokémon should be the bad one?**

**If you answer a good answer then you will get Dory plush or a yummy virtual food!**

**~ShinoShujiyaki out!**

**P.S. If you really like this story please review or put constructive criticism please!**

**~Now really ShinoShujiyaki out!**


End file.
